


Shooting Stars

by peachpick



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, evan is catholic but it's not very... there, idk how to explain it, plus evan and peter are the best siblings, the gay's have arrived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpick/pseuds/peachpick
Summary: Evan Moreno was fed up with her life on Earth. She wanted something bigger than seeing zeroes take up her bank account. She wanted something more than manipulating people for profit. She, especially, wanted something far, far away from all the crap she had taken from her grandmother. So, with a prayer on her lips, she asked God for a way to open up the sky and take her off the lonely planet.And so, the Heavens opened and Evan was able to reach into the inky blackness of space after a narrow pass by death. She teams up with a scrappy man in hopes to find life among aliens and adventures. What she doesn't realize is that space is so much bigger, the problems so much worse and a fate laid much worse for her than if she had stayed on Earth. In the face of these things, she and Peter Quill form the Guardians of the Galaxy, fighting off bad guys, meeting beautiful women named Carol Danvers and having the galaxy teem to life in their veins.God blessed Evan with more than the stars, He blessed her with a family more loving than she ever thought she deserved and a woman rarer to love than a shooting star.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Peter Quill & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Rooftop Inspection Guy

**APRIL 04, 2009  
EARTH — ONE OF THE NINE REALMS**  
MSTC53206530305 + 4923359

**EVAN MORENO DREAMED** of a life up in the stars where she could abandon Earth, forever. All she would have to worry about would be if all her theories on the moon landing were correct or how long it would take until those riding along with her got under her skin.

Although, her daydreams stayed just that. Dreams. Evan had to move past far away adventures and a new life for the blurry words stretched out in front of her with the book assigned by her English professor.

Evan had once been excited for the independent freedom that University extended out to her, allowing her to separate herself from the life she hated. Then, her budget shrunk into nothing. Evan was unable to buy her nightly Ramen Noodles that were more or less a dollar, and she definitely didn't have the money for textbooks she'd need to use to pass her classes.

Now, at the end of her second year, Evan had to crawl back to her Abuelita, the one thing she promised never to succumb to, and beg for her old job back.

The Old Hag took amusement in her granddaughter's misfortune and quickly reinstated her as head psychic of Psychic Circle. Ana Maria had an odd whimsy of the strange and unbelievable. She truly believed the dust particles on her camera lens to be ghosts and her strange dreams to have hidden meanings in the images she saw, and in her oldest granddaughter, she believed that she had a gift, a sight into the next dimension.

This moment is where tensions raised, as Evan didn't believe in any of her hokey conjurings and would instead try and get herself a decent living in a field she loved beyond anything else. Astronomical Engineering.

Evan tapped the end of her pencil along her spiral notebook, yawning as she turned to watch the clock tick by in the back of the class, barely coming upon the next minute which would eventually lead to the end of the hour and this godforsaken lesson.

"Ms. Moreno, do you have somewhere to be?" the brash voice of her Professor, Aesha Dvoracek, asked.

Evan turned back to the front, slowly, her eyes widening as she turned her chin up to the tall woman standing in front of her desk with a frown turning her brown lips down. Her smile lines at the corners of her mouth pressed deeply into her skin, and her black eyes pierced straight through Evan's pumping heart.

"No, ma'am," Evan said hoarsely, repositioning herself so that she was faced forward and would stay that way until the end of the lesson.

Beside her, Declan le Blanc laughed under his breath at her expense. Dvoracek walked away with a huff of her breath, and Evan quickly turned her awkward stare to glare at the blonde-haired joke. He was bouncing up and down from his laughter so much that she finished her glare with an eye roll.

Five minutes before the allotted time for the class was up, Dvoracek dismissed her class with nothing else to say on Brave New World, which Evan had begun her notes on after her call out. Evan stood up, sweeping her belongings into her backpack and shuffled out of the classroom without Declan at her side like usual.

Evan quickly threw up a hand in the air as a goodbye when Declan called out to her, needing fresh air before she exploded. She made her way to the stairwell and up onto the roof that was unused by most of the students and faculty at the University. Mostly because Evan had picked the lock to get up there, but no one had ever said anything.

At the edge, Evan could stare out at the New York skyline, stretching far past the horizon. It had only been a year since Tony Stark, one of the most influential men in the world and one of Evan's all-time role models, had been kidnapped by terrorists in the Middle East. Since his escape, he has changed the direction of his company away from issuing weaponry to the war effort and had declared himself a superhero, otherwise known as Iron-Man.

The idea of superheroes wasn't all that far fetched, back in World War II there had been Captain America along with a few other heroes not as well-loved as him, but it had been years since Steve Rogers had gone missing. The fact that another superhero was emerging from the woodwork was groundbreaking in modern America, where people were selfish and cowards.

There was a tinny sound that interrupted Evan's calming recollections on superheroes like a soda can was kicked across the roof. Then whoever had made the noise quickly shushed the inanimate object, panicked.

Evan tensed at the sudden commotion, turning towards the noise with her chest puffed and feet spread apart. Slowly, she lifted her hands up into defense, her eyes flickering nervously around the area where the noise came from.

"I have mace!" she shouted, reaching her hand around to her backpack. "And four years on the wrestling team in high school," she concluded as an afterthought, thinking now that she should have said that first.

A man stepped out from behind one of the school's generators, a large metal block with a door to the internal controls. The man had his hands held up in surrender, a playful smile on his scruffy face that made the nerves down Evan's spine tingle. He smiled, his lips parting slightly as he took a slow step towards her.

Evan whipped the mace out of her bag and at an arm's length away from her, pointed directly into the man's laughing green eyes.

"Sorry ma'am," he said quickly, his eyes darting from her hand to his face, worry furrowing at his thick brows now. Evan smirked slightly, thankful to have the power in the situation. "I was just doing... my monthly rooftop inspection!"

The brief pause and odd excitement twinging at the man's words caused Evan's eyebrows to raise as she set her thumb on top of the cannister.

"Alright, well..." Evan said, the power in her hands but the nervousness playing on her tongue. "I'm just gonna leave now before anything happens," she stated slowly, walking backward toward the stairwell she entered from before, holding his gaze.

The man nodded along with her as she went, his lips tucked into a firm line. She reached behind herself, pulling the doorknob down and out so she could step back into the shockingly bright hall. The door closed behind her, keeping her eyes on the man through the small window, pointing two of her fingers at herself and then back at him.

Evan turned, ready to dash down to a populated floor and never look back when she noticed three men making there way up the stairs. She usually wouldn't care if other students were getting close, especially if some creep were just outside the door behind her, but these men were no students. For one, they headed towards the roof, which no one used, and two, their skin was a cerulean blue. Not that they were sick but literally otherworldly blue.

One of the men looked up, seeing Evan staring and darted up the stairs towards her. Evan screamed, reaching back for the door she had just come through and barely had it open when the man took hold of her arm and pulled her back. The slim amount of space in the stairwell led to them both losing their footing and fell backward past the other two blue men.

Evan smacked her head on the linoleum flooring, a crack echoing along the walls as she winced in pain, taking her hand and feeling the back of her skull for a tear in the skin. Thankfully, she wasn't bleeding out but, she still had three blue men racing towards her as a problem.

"Give me strength," she whispered a quiet prayer, pulling herself up to her knees and spraying the man that fell with her with mace to keep her down.

The man from the rooftop made an appearance, waving his hand towards her to run to his protection. Evan didn't even think twice about his idiotic invitation to safety since the roof meant no means of escape. So, instead, she sprinted down the stairs two at a time.

Behind her, the rooftop man let out a loud groan of annoyance before pursuing her.

Another crack echoed throughout the stairwell, Evan turning awkwardly to the people starting to swarm the stairs and move past on all sides. Evan was pushing harder though, turning her head to see one of the blue men close on her tail.

Quickly, she jumped over the railing to heed more distance, but the blue man just followed suit and before she knew it he was shoving her from the back and into a pipe that ran into the sprinklers. Her head rang as he gripped her forearm, but before he could latch on, Evan took his hand and flipped him over her back.

"Aw-awesome!" the rooftop man exclaimed coming from behind, basically jumping down a whole flight of steps and took her hand in his big, sweaty palm. "But we have to go!"

They ran down the remaining flights of stairs close together, hands still firmly in each other's as they shoved past people trying to get to class or their cars. Evan briefly thought she heard someone questioningly call her name, but before she could play it out, they were outside. The rooftop man took only a moment to stop before finding where he needed to go and ran towards the small, abandoned playground a mile outside of campus.

The man's hand slipped from hers as they approached what looked like a spaceship in the middle of the field.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked the man who had kept on moving without her to the side of the ship, tapping on the large block on his wrist that curiously resembled a Vortex Manipulator from Declan's favorite show, Doctor Who.

The rooftop man looked up at her question, then immediately past her. She turned with his unwavering gaze seeing the men from the school chasing them. There was no time to talk, so he rushed Evan, threw her over his shoulder and ran back to his ship.

"No time," he muttered under his breath, the soles of his boots whirring before they were up in the air and clunked against the metal roof of the ship. The rooftop man set Evan back down when in his ship and set a command into his Vortex Manipulator, closing the top of the glass hatch.

The man jumped down into the cockpit before looking up at her. "Come on, kid."

"If I'm going to set into a spaceship that looks like it flew out of a Star Wars movie, then I'd like some names," she stated, crossing her arms and raising an expectant eyebrow.

The man sighed loudly but complied, "Peter Quill."

"Evan Moreno," she stated, sitting down on the edge of the drop off and slid down into the cockpit. Her ankles and wrists burned with the amount of force shoved against them from before. Peter directed her to the co-pilot's seat as he started the ship up, pushing on the accelerator, and, as Evan liked to think of it, sent them into Hyperspace.


	2. The Taste of Terran Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Peter have been working together for a few years now, and have landed on Morag for an ancient artifact. Although, things don't go as they had planned.

**JUNE 19, 2014  
DEEP SPACE**

**EVAN OFFERED BEREET** a warm cup of tea after their quick getaway had shocked her awake. Then she woke up to find out the man she slept with didn't even remember she was there. She needed something soothing to calm her raging nerves after the whirlwind of emotions she had gone through within the span of a one night stand.

Peter walked in a few minutes after steadying the Milano and had moved to the computer in front of Bereet without a word to either of them.

"Would you like some sugar?" Evan asked Bereet with a small smile once Bereet's pink hands had wrapped around the mug.

Bereet smiled, nodding hesitantly as the young woman in front of her grinned. Evan ran her hand soothingly along Bereet's forearm before she stood up, almost bumping into Peter behind her out of her irritation.

"Get me a somal, would you?" Peter asked in response to her hitting him.

"Yeah," Evan called back quickly, walking into the kitchen as the Intergalactic News Company flicked onto the television muffled by the wall between her and the other two.

"Scattered riots broke out across the Kree Empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xandar's Nova Prime."

"Peter, you have a call," Bereet said loudly, her voice carrying to Evan. Peter shouted something intangible as Evan walked back into the room with Bereet's sugar.

"Well?" Yondu's low drawl asked Peter from the television, his shoulders tense and Bereet pulling her limbs closer to herself, her eyes heavy and a small frown on her lips in guilt. "Where you at now, boy?"

Evan slowly took a step out of the room to avoid the man's insulting comments before he noticed her, but it was too late, he had seen her.

"Get back in here, girl, an' tell me where you two are at!" Yondu practically screamed, causing Evan's ears to ring as she flinched. "Now!"

"Ay Dios mio! I'm here, I'm here," Evan claimed, raising her hands in surrender and sitting slowly next to Bereet, crossing her right leg over her left and glaring at the screen without another word. (Oh my God.)

"So," Yondu pressed, holding up the staring contest he seemed to fall in with her. "Where are you?" he snapped.

"I feel really bad about this," Peter told Yondu, regaining the attention as he watched the screen sheepishly.

"No, you don't," Evan claimed, picking at her nails.

"No, I don't," Peter agreed, nodding his head quickly. "And I'm not gonna tell you that."

Yondu's blue face turned purple in frustration. Evan watching with a small quirk of her lips, amused that they could still get under the man's skin thousands of miles away. His black beady eyes darted from her to Peter and back again.

"I slaved putting this deal together—" Yondu began to lecture them, his eyes focused on Peter's as he was the oldest and the only one that he seemed to have some respect for, as Evan had quickly noticed.

"Slaved? Making a few calls is slaved?" Peter asked over Yondu, rolling his eyes and setting his hands on his hips.

"And now, you two idiots are gonna rip me off!" Yondu continued, not stopping for Peter to say his piece, their words now talking on top of each other, and Evan felt like her head was about to explode from the tennis court of words.

"I mean, really?"

"We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We've got a code," Yondu told them his eyes were hopping from Peter to her and back.

"Yeah, and that code is 'steal from everybody,'" Peter nodded his head, crossing his arms in front of him.

Bereet turned to Evan with wide eyes at the conversation falling open in front of her, finding more about the charming man than she probably ever wanted to know.

"You're safe," Evan assured her, patting the pink hand resting on the table, ignoring Bereet's wary glance at her.

"When I picked you up on Terra—" Yondu tried pulling the 'I saved you' card.

"Picked me up," Peter scoffed.

"And when you brought Evan on board without my permission."

"Technically, she was on my ship. You just weren't supposed to know."

"...these boys of mine wanted to eat you two."

"Yeah?" Peter challenged, puffing his chest out.

"They ain't never tasted any Terran before. I stopped 'em. You're alive because of me! I will find you; I will—"

The screen turned black before Yondu could finish, the room standing still as Peter breathed in and out with his frustration, closing out of the holographic remote. He turned on his heel to the table Bereet and Evan sat at, slamming his hands on the table suddenly, making the two women jump.

"Hijo de la gran puta!" Peter shouted, slamming his hands down again before stomping off towards the front of the ship. "Basta de esta tontería, we're going. Get ready," Peter shouted back to them, his slamming boots making the grating on the floor shake. "And where's my somal?!" (Son of a bitch! Enough of this nonsense!)

"Oh, I forgot it," Evan shouted back with a shit-eating grin as she followed Peter into the cockpit to help him land the Milano on Xandar. She turned back to Bereet with the same smile, as she smiled back at her joke on her behalf. She grabbed a somal from the kitchen before heading up.


	3. Back On A Crap-Bag Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Peter are caught as the try to steal the Orb.

**APRIL 4, 2009  
EARTH**

**EVAN WAS TWENTY** when she had met Peter up on that rooftop and almost gotten killed by the blue men. As she now knew, the Kree. In the end, she had been kidnapped by Peter, but honestly, she didn't care.

Evan turned to look at Peter inside his spaceship as he piloted while flying through the air. Evan had pinched herself after she regained her mind only moments after they had flown off. He was red from the run to the ship and clean-shaven. Crows feet had emerged from the corners of his eyes, not from age, but from a long-time running. Peter's green eyes moved from watching where he was flying to her curiously.

Evan turned back to the black space in front of her after being caught staring; her heavy boots sat on the dashboard as she sunk in her seat awkwardly. The ship was quiet besides the Piña Colada song humming in the background.

Peter returned the ship to Earth, into a field twenty or so minutes outside of New York as if expected her to walk back on her own. If it was twenty minutes by car, she could only assume it would take her days to get back to her grandmother, and being so far out, she doubted she'd even want to.

She also couldn't believe that Peter would think she would want to stay on Earth when she just learned that there was so much more in the Universe than the shit hole that Earth was. There would always be speculation of otherworldly planets and a life outside of Earth, but no one ever truly believes it. Now, she had the chance to leave and never come back. To fly away and embrace life as an adventure instead of the mundane routine of school, work, and retirement set for her.

"You're not coming with me," Peter told her for the seventh time. "I work alone, and in the long run, you'll rather be here."

Evan knew Peter would have left her there, red in the face as he had planned once he pushed her off the ship. He was all adrenaline and smiles until she insisted on sticking around. The Walkman in her hand kept him there, Evan thanking God for the small voice that told her to grab something he was attached to before she was forced off.

"Listen, I've been stuck on this planet for twenty years scraping by with the ability to get superstitious middle-aged women to pay me sixty dollars an hour to tell them if they're going to die in the next week. My grandmother finally hit the dust, probably making her way down to Hell. So, please, Star-Lord, keep telling me that I want to stay on this crap-bag planet because I very much don't want to be here anymore," Evan ranted, barely stopping for breath as her chest rose and fell with regaining breaths. Her knuckles turned white around the Walkman, and her shoulders were shuddering with agitation.

Peter pulled a cool face, his green eyes steely and his mouth formed into a straight line so he could look down at her in an intimidating fashion, the hint of a smile forming.

"Star-Lord, I like the sound of that," he mused, a twinkle following in his eyes.

Evan deflated at his answer, "Is that really all you got out of that?"

"Yes, now give me the Walkman," Peter demanded, throwing his hand out to try and snatch it from her hands, but she was quick, turning her left side towards him and the Walkman in her right away from him. She quickly shoved the piece of plastic into the back of her pants.

"Not until we're off-world," she stated.

"Seriously?" Peter asked, his shoulders sinking forward, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Seriously."

"Come on," he called, waving his hand and walked back into the Milano. "But the first planet we get to, I'm ditching you."

* * *

**JUNE 20, 2014  
** **XANDAR** **— CAPRAIL CITY OF THE NOVA EMPIRE**

**FOUR YEARS LATER** and Peter was still a selfish ass looking out for only himself. Although, Evan was like an extension of himself and he never looked out for the needs of anyone else but himself and her. He had been hurt too many times, pulled from his family and given a sister in repayment, but some things don't heal right. As he still carried around his mixtape and Walkman that his mother gave him twenty-something years before. He always cared too much for the man eat man Universe.

Peter had landed the Milano on Xandar. Bereet thanked Evan for her generosity with a broad smile and gave her a tight hug before leaving without a look or word to Peter. He acted as if it bothered him, but Peter kept on moving with his life after she left.

Their appointment with the Broker wasn't for another hour or two, and Peter already had his gaze set on a woman eyeing him up and down. Evan rolled her eyes at Peter and his horny escapades as she left him to find something to eat. Evan had stolen Peter's wallet without him noticing and headed to a small cul-de-sac of restaurants. She found an eclectic one, catering to most tastes from around the galaxy since it was a tourist planet with people refueling or touring.

Evan decided on a kabob, all the items deep-fried and locally sourced. She grinned at the teenager behind the counter. He had soft features and a head full of brown hair, his skin bright pink like Bereet's and kind eyes like a boy she used to babysit on Terra.

By the time she returned to the square with her kabob, Peter had peeled away from the woman he had been flirting with and found Evan. He set his hand on her shoulder, smiled, and took the lead as they walked to the Broker's shop.

The shop was small and filled with artifacts the Broker had collected when other people had backed out on a deal or just wanted something to pawn later. The Broker walked out of the back of his shop, a short man with light brown eyes, wrinkly skin, and eyebrows that grew back into his scalp.

"Mr. and Ms. Quill," the Broker greeted, nodding towards the two with a small smile on his face.

Evan smiled with some of the kabob still in her mouth. She opened her mouth to say hello back, but Peter was quick to slap the bottom of her jaw up so that she would keep it closed. Evan glared up at Peter who turned back to the Broker with a smile.

"Broker," Peter greeted, pulling the Orb from his knapsack with a smile. "The Orb," he presented, setting the sphere down gently on the Broker's desk. "As commissioned."

"Where's Yondu?" the Broker asked, looking between the two Terrans suspiciously.

"Wanted to be here," Peter assured him, his lips thinning. "Sends his love."

Evan gulped down the last piece of her kabob so she could say, "And he wanted you to know that you've got the best eyebrows in the business," she finished for Peter with a warm smile.

The Broker scoffed at her comment, turning to her with his eyebrows knitting together and lips pulled tightly together in distrust. He set down what he had been working on to sort through his things, half-listening to what they had to say.

"Alright," Evan gave in with a smile. "It's really me saying that, but it's true," she assured him with a small laugh.

The Broker smile, taking the genuine sweetness from Evan's words to heart.

Evan noticed Peter growing impatient as he glanced down to the Orb on the Broker's desk and then back to the man.

"What is it?" he asked, interrupting the two.

"It's my policy never to discuss my clients or their needs," the Broker told Peter.

"Yeah, well, we almost died getting it for you," Peter retorted with a frown, leaning his hands onto the glass table to get uncomfortably close to the Broker, trying to make himself look bigger for the intimidation.

"An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work," the Broker agreed, raising an eyebrow at Peter as he kept the information on the Orb to himself.

Peter nodded along with him, although he didn't agree, "Some machine-headed freak working for a dude named Ronan," Peter stated in response, opening up on their adventures to try and get the Broker to do the same.

The Broker slapped the object he had in his hands down on the table and snapped his head up at Peter's words.

"Ronan?" he asked quickly, trying to make sure what he heard was right, but Evan knew by his tone that the question was out of shock and fear. For what reason, she didn't know. "I'm sorry, Mr. Quill, I truly am, but I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved."

The Broker shoved the Orb back into Peter's hands and pushed him out of his shop, Evan followed behind with a frown but didn't move to stop the man from kicking out of his shop as Peter most likely wanted.

"Woah!" Peter shouted, his eyes turning from pleading towards Evan to shocked and confused towards the Broker. "Woah, woah, woah! Who's Ronan?"

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!" the Broker explained to them frantically.

"Woah!" Peter shouted again as the Broker continued to push him out. "Come on!"

"Hermano, it's probably better to move on. We don't want anyone's innocent blood on our hands," Evan stated, standing at Peter's side, her eyes feeling glassy as she turned her gaze from him to the Broker nervously. (Big brother.)

"Yes, yes, exactly," the Broker nodded frantically. "He's someone who's bad side I'd rather not be on," the Broker agreed, most likely thankful he had Evan's input in his favor.

"What? What about my bad side?!" Peter asked, enraged by the claim that he had no real threat to the Broker.

"Farewell, Quills," the Broker finished, slamming the door to his shop in their faces.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, slamming his hand on the shop doors to get him to open back up. "We had a deal, idiota!" (Idiot.)

Evan would have pulled Peter back, scolded him for being a selfish ass but the pinpricks in her neck caught her attention as she turned to the woman leaning against the building watching them. She bit into a somal, staring at them curiously with dark, prying eyes that contrasted nicely with her dark green skin.

"What happened?" the woman asked curiously.

"Ella es peligrosa," Evan whispered to Peter, her eyes staying on the woman to try and intimidate her, but she paid her no mind. Except for a small flicker of curiosity when the translator implant didn't pick up on what she was saying. (She's dangerous.)

Evan knew any beautiful woman would sway Peter, but there was something in her stance and lustful gaze that screamed deceit that Peter wouldn't pick up on. Evan knew in her gut that something was wrong and dangerous, but Peter didn't care about the signs.

"Por favor, cállate," Peter whispered back, turning to the woman with a dazed expression. "Uh, this guy just backed out of a deal with me. If there's one thing I hate, it's men without integrity," he explained, turning to her fully. "Peter Quill, people call me Star-Lord," he introduced himself with a small smile. (Please, shut up.)

"No one calls him that," Evan stated, lighting the mood for herself with a joke but the butterflies of nervousness in her stomach didn't fly away.

"Hermanita, cállate," Peter hissed, elbowing her in the ribs where she thought he would leave a bruise with how sharp the jab was. (Little sister, shut up.)

"You have the bearing of a man of honor," the woman told him, her charming words boosting Peter's ego.

Evan felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she was surprised that she was able to return them.

"Well, you know," Peter continued, throwing the Orb up and down in his hand playfully. "I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself."

While distracted, the woman took a few steps closer to Peter with lustful intent in her sultry eyes. That was seconds before she snatched the Orb from his hand and kicked Peter in the ribs. The green woman ran off with Evan hot on her tail, three years on the Track team coming in handy as she got close.

Peter stayed back, trying to recover from the injury, "Quitas de en medio!" Peter shouted across the square to Evan. (Get out of the way.)

Evan was within inches of Gamora, she could brush her hand against the back of her forearm, but she had to listen to Peter before she got caught in whatever he planned. She jumped to her left, just as Peter's magnetic ropes flew where she had been and caught around her legs.

The woman fell to the ground, screaming in surprise. Evan pounced, peeling the Orb from her claws but the woman was quick in retaliation, punching Evan in the throat. Evan wheezed and fell back from the force.

Peter caught up with them, but the woman trying to kill them already had the ropes torn from her legs and kicked Peter square in the chest. As he laid on the ground beside Evan, the two groaning in unison, the woman flew on top of him, punching him multiple times, pinning him down afterward.

The woman took a moment to mutter, "This wasn't the plan," before she raised her knife to stab into Peter's chest.

Evan watched on unable to move from fright before she could compose herself though, a raccoon launched through the air and threw the woman off Peter before she could lodge her knife into his chest.

"Put the yellow ones in the bag! In the bag!" the raccoon shouted to a sentient tree. The tree extended his roots towards Gamora, wrapping around her legs.

"No! Not the green one, him and her!" the raccoon shouted, pointing straight at Evan as she scrambled to her feet but the roots were already making their way towards her, and pulling her upside down. "Learn colors, man," the raccoon scolded the tree as she dropped into the sack.

Evan kicked and punched the scratchy material of the bag, unable to do anything with her hands. She steadied herself, reaching to her side where her blaster was, praying to God that she wouldn't shoot anyone. Just as she was about to shoot her way out, Peter joined her, his heavy weight crushing her into the bottom of the bag.

"Peter! Get off me you mamahuevo, I can't breathe!" Evan shouted, gasping as she tried to push Peter off of her so she could breathe. (C***sucker.)

Peter shoved Evan back into the bag, trying to calm the swaying they had caused. It didn't help as the tree holding them was swinging the bag around as he shouted with the sound of blasters shooting and landing. Evan felt like her ribs were about to collapse into her lungs; the more she stayed in the bag.

Soon, the bag fell to the ground, the Quills panting as they laid on the ground with the bag still over them. Peter hushed Evan as she tried to squirm her way past Peter. He waited until the bag lifted, and he shot his blaster at the woman trying to get the Orb.

Peter ran out of the bag, dragging Evan along with him. He took her hand tightly, thankfully getting them as far away from the three psychopaths as they could, and that meant to the Milano and off-planet as quick as they could.

They were almost home free when Peter was shot in the back with a stun gun, then Evan. She could feel the electricity hitting every nerve in her body, the tingle shooting as if it were everywhere and nowhere all at once. Evan could feel her breath constricting and tiny black dots filling her head until it all seemed to stop. She laid on the ground, recovering from the pain along with Peter, inching her fingers to his hand to make sure he was okay.

Soon, four Nova Police were pulling them up to their feet roughly, jostling them around.

"Alright, come on up," one was telling Peter, his nasally voice ringing a familiar tune in Evan's head. "Hey!" he exclaimed, seeing it too. "If it isn't Star-Prince."

Evan knew the voice to the man. He was a stout, older man with curly hair and a kind smile. Corpsman Dey took his job seriously but didn't mind to joke while he was doing it. He also knew how to get under their skin, although Evan knew he was one of the better cops.

"Star-Lord," Peter corrected him.

"Oh, sorry," Corpsman Dey nodded with a grin. "Lord. Oh, look! It's your sister, Even!"

"It's Evan, it's not that hard," Evan stated, rolling her eyes.

"I picked up these guys a while back for petty theft," Dey told the two holding Evan. "He's got a code name."

"Come on, man," Peter groaned, embarrassed by the man. "It's a... It's an outlaw name," he sighed.

"Just relax, pal. It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird," Dey reassured him. "Has your sister got one yet? If not, I have a few suggestions. For one, I really like Even."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with some flashbacks and a move in the plot! I just want everyone to know that I plan on introducing Carol soon... on a planet where... some bad things happen...
> 
> And I've been meaning to add that I'm not a native Spanish speaker and I'm trying my very best to get these translations correctly with a Spanish dictionary but there's not a way I can be 100% sure so please bear with me.
> 
> Until the next time!


End file.
